Zombieland: Double Tap
Zombieland: Double Tap is a 2019 American zombie comedy film directed by Ruben Fleischer and written by Rhett Reese, Paul Wernick, and David Callaham. It is the sequel to Zombieland (2009). Storyline Plot Columbus, Tallahassee, Wichita, and Little Rock move to the American heartland as they face off against evolved zombies, fellow survivors, and the growing pains of the snarky makeshift family. Genres * Action * Comedy * Horror Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * 16 (Austria) * 16 (Brazil) * 18A (Canada) * 14 (Chile) * 12 (Colombia) * 15 (Czech Republic) * 15 (Denmark) * K-16 (Finland) * Tous publics avec avertissement (France) * 16 (Germany) * K-16 (Greece) * IIB (Hong Kong) * 16 (Hungary) * 16 (Iceland) * A''' (India) * '''17+ (Indonesia) * 16 (Ireland) * 15 (Ireland) (video rating) * 16 (Israel) * T''' (Italy) * '''R15+ (Japan) * N-16 (Lithuania) * 16 (Luxembourg) * 18 (Malaysia) * 18+ (Maldives) * 15 (Malta) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * R13 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * R-13 (Philippines) * 15 (Poland) * M/14 (Portugal) * 18+ (Russia) * M18 (Singapore) * 18 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) * 16 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 16 (Switzerland) * R-15 (Taiwan) * 18 (Thailand) * 15 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''16 (Ukraine) * C18 (Vietnam) Images Zombieland Double Tap 2019 poster 1.jpg Zombieland Double Tap 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Zombieland Double Tap 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Zombieland Double Tap 2020 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Zombieland Double Tap 2020 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Zombieland Double Tap 2020 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Zombieland Double Tap 2020 UK 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Ruben Fleischer Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * David Callaham (screenplay) * Rhett Reese (screenplay) * Paul Wernick (screenplay) Cast * Woody Harrelson - Tallahassee * Jesse Eisenberg - Columbus * Emma Stone - Wichita * Abigail Breslin - Little Rock * Zoey Deutch - Madison * Avan Jogia - Berkeley * Rosario Dawson - Nevada * Luke Wilson - Albuquerque * Thomas Middleditch - Flagstaff * Victoria Hall - Babylonian Gatekeeper * Victor Rivera - Civil War Bearded Guy * Ian Gregg - Bowel Blast Guy * Devin Mojica - Cool Hat Guy * Rachel Luttrell - Terrified Woman in Snow * John Dixon - Homer Zombie in Snow * Anthony Dilio - Matteo Bianchi * Bill Murray - Bill Murray Producers * Doug Belgrad (executive producer) * David Bernad (executive producer) * Ruben Fleischer (executive producer) * Jack Heller (executive producer) * Gavin Polone (producer) * Rhett Reese (executive producer) * Rebecca Rivo (executive producer) * Paul Wernick (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * October 9, 2019 (Taiwan) * October 10, 2019 (Cambodia) * October 10, 2019 (USA) (Los Angeles, CA premiere) * October 15, 2019 (Israel) (Haifa Film Festival) * October 17, 2019 (Australia) * October 17, 2019 (Spain) (premiere) * October 17, 2019 (Croatia) * October 17, 2019 (Hungary) * October 17, 2019 (Israel) * October 17, 2019 (Kuwait) * October 17, 2019 (Lebanon) * October 17, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * October 18, 2019 (Canada) * October 18, 2019 (Spain) * October 18, 2019 (UK) * October 18, 2019 (Ireland) * October 18, 2019 (India) * October 18, 2019 (Poland) * October 18, 2019 (Sweden) * October 18, 2019 (USA) * October 23, 2019 (Indonesia) * October 23, 2019 (Philippines) * October 24, 2019 (Argentina) * October 24, 2019 (Brazil) * October 24, 2019 (Czech Republic) * October 24, 2019 (Denmark) * October 24, 2019 (Hong Kong) * October 24, 2019 (Kazakhstan) * October 24, 2019 (Portugal) * October 24, 2019 (Russia) * October 24, 2019 (Slovakia) * October 25, 2019 (Estonia) * October 25, 2019 (Finland) * October 25, 2019 (Iceland) * October 25, 2019 (Lithuania) * October 25, 2019 (Latvia) * October 25, 2019 (Mexico) * October 25, 2019 (Norway) * October 25, 2019 (Romania) * October 25, 2019 (Vietnam) * October 30, 2019 (France) * October 31, 2019 (Singapore) * November 2019 (Belgium) * November 3, 2019 (Italy) (Trieste Science+Fiction Festival) * November 7, 2019 (Austria) * November 7, 2019 (Germany) * November 7, 2019 (Greece) * November 13, 2019 (South Korea) * November 14, 2019 (Italy) * November 21, 2019 (Netherlands) * November 22, 2019 (Japan) * November 28, 2019 (Chile) * November 28, 2019 (Colombia) * December 5, 2019 (Peru) * December 5, 2019 (Uruguay) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - July 25, 2019 * Trailer 2 - October 7, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * January 21, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * January 21, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * January 21, 2020 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * February 24, 2020 (UK) (DVD) * February 24, 2020 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * February 24, 2020 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Also Known As * Zombieland 2 (informal title) Reception Box office Zombieland: Double Tap grossed $121.6 million worldwide on a budget of around $42-48 million. Critical response The film has a 6.9 rating on IMDb and a 68% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * 2.0 Entertainment * Columbia Pictures * Pariah Distributors * Columbia Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (2019) (Mexico) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (2019) (Philippines) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (Japan) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (Austria) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2019) (Russia) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Alterian * Folks VFX * Goodbye Kansas Studios (visual effects) * Rodeo FX (visual effects) * Sony Pictures Imageworks * Spin VFX Technical Specs Runtime * 99 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Connections Follows * Zombieland (2009) Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films